A Rogue's Love
by majorcrazygeekgirl
Summary: What if, before meeting Arthur and Merlin, Gwaine met a young woman. He must protect her from friend and foe alike. What would happen if the rouge fell in love with a druid girl. Story begins before Gwaine goes to Camelot and picks up in Season 3 onwards.
1. Chapter 1 - Amara

**Disclaimer - I do not own BBC's Merlin or any of it's characters. I do not have rights to any of the storylines/plots used in the show. I am only responsible for my OCs and any variations from the original storyline.**

Amara was wondering the outer borders of the druid camp. On top of the hill it overlooked the nearby villages. She often came here to think, to wonder what her life might have been if she'd grown up with a normal life.

* * *

It became clear at a young age that she had a remarkable gift for sight. She lived a normal life with her parents in the small village of Nettlestone. She would often have extremely vivid dreams of her friends and neighbours. As a young girl, she saw no harm in telling all her friends about them. As time passed it became evident to the villagers that hers were no ordinary dreams, everything she dreamt came to pass. In a peaceful time no one would be worried but this was during the purge. In fear, the villages went to Uther and informed him of Amara's abilities. It was not long until the knights of Camelot descended on the village. Fearing for her life, her parents carried her to the woods, but the knights were not far behind them. Once they were deep in the woods, her father put her down.

"Amara, I need you to listen to me very carefully. We have to leave you here sweetheart."

"Daddy-"

"Amara, please. We have to lead them away okay? When we leave, you need promise me you will run as fast as you can in the other direction!"

"Daddy I don't understand!" Amara wept, tears flowing down her cheeks. Her mother knelt down next to her.

"We love you so much honey. We love you so much that we have to leave you. We don't want to."

"NO! I want to go with you!"

"Darling, you can't."

"WHY?!"

"Sweetheart, we don't have time to explain but if you come with us there are bad men that will hurt you."

"Why?" she sniffed.

"Because they don't understand how special you are. Listen to me, don't ever think your dreams are bad. They are a gift. A gift that must be shared. Your father and I are so proud of you. We love you so much and that is why you must promise me to run away when we tell you. Promise me!"

Wiping away her final tears, Amara attempted to be brave.

"Okay mummy, I promise."

Engaging in a final family embrace, her father placed a kiss to her forehead.

"We love you sweetheart."

"I love you too."

With a final squeeze her parents released her and started to run and call out to the knights. They paused and looked back a final time.

" _Run!_ "

Casting a final look at her parents, Amara took off in a run, pushing herself as fast as she could. She hadn't run far when she saw flames coming from the village and heard the agonizing screams of her parents. Letting out a heart-wrenching scream, she cried until her voice went raw. In her grief she sent a shockwave of energy around her, cutting down trees and plants. All her energy exhausted, she collapsed.

The next thing she knew, she was waking up in a druid camp. Aneirin was the chief of the camp. When she had sent out the shockwave, it had been sensed by a nearby druid group. As they came to investigate, they found her unconscious with the Camelot knights in close pursuit. They took Amara back to their camp and helped her recuperate.

That is how she became a member of the camp. They put up a barrier around the camp and taught her how to control her gifts. Her use of magic was limited however. Her gifts for sight were unmatched but she struggled with casting spells and charms. Her most powerful visions focused on Emrys and the Once and Future King. Over time it became clear to her that Prince Arthur was to be the one to unite Albion in a time of peace, but despite her wishes the druids felt it best not to intervene with his destiny in order to help him. It seemed that she would just have to wait for peace to come.

* * *

But it had been 11 years since she had joined the camp, 5 years since her visions of Arthur had begun, and nothing had changed. Their camp survived the purge but magic was still outlawed and they had been isolated from the rest of the world by their barrier. She longed to be a part of the world again. She had been named the primary seer of the camp but it gave her very little freedom. Nearly everywhere she went she had a guard, but on odd days she snuck away to take time to herself. She sat atop of the hill and looked out on her old home. She watched as families and neighbours interacted during their everyday lives. She watched friendships form, people fall in and out of love and the birth of their children. She wanted to be a part of it.

"You have to stop doing this Amara."

Amara sighed deeply, she had been found.

"I can't breathe Aneirin. I'm being smothered."

"You know why we do it. You mean too much to us to risk losing you."

She scoffed "You say that like you actually care. You don't care about me, only my gifts."

"You know that's not true. You're just lashing out."

She closed her eyes before looking up and smiling. "Have I mentioned how much I hate your empath ability?"

"Think it's come up a couple of times." He laughed before sitting down next to her. "It also means I know better than anyone how you feel."

"Knowing isn't the same as understanding." She said glumly.

"Then help me."

"I'm always watching." She admitted. "Ever since I was little, I've always watched the world. From this hill or through my visions. I've never experienced anything for myself. I just want a chance to live. Really live, for myself."

Aneirin sighed deeply before standing up and turning away guiltily.

"I understand how you feel, but we have responsibilities. We can't just put our needs and desires above what we owe other people. Your visions are a gift, you owe it to the world to use it to better our cause."

"Our cause?! We haven't done anything that further our cause! All we do is wait for Emrys and Arthur! Wait! That's all we ever do. "

He placed his hand on her shoulder, turning away. "I know you feel resentment, like we've trapped you here, but I promise you will see it our way someday." She shrugged off his hand violently. "I'll send for Marcus to watch over you…from a distance."

Amara didn't move as Aneirin walked away. She looked back over to the village. She was never going to be a part of it. She continued to gaze over the village when her vision began to blur and her head began to ache.

In a flash of white her vision cleared.

* * *

 **Author's note: I decided to switch the names of my OCs in my 'A Family's Secret' and this one. Sorry for any confusion. Meriona = Amara now.**


	2. Chapter 2 - Gwaine

**Disclaimer - I do not own BBC's Merlin or any of its characters. I have no rights to any of its plots/storylines. I am only responsible for my OCs and any variations from the original storylines.**

Gwaine was sprinting through the forest, the creature close on his heels. He had recently joined a company investigating a suspected area for magic. His father had died many years ago fighting for Cenred and as the evil man refused to compensate his family for their loss, his mother soon grew ill and died. He moved in with his neighbours and soon found work in the castle but as time drew on he desperately felt the need to leave.

So when Lord Radceroy of Nowata came to the town spreading word of his campaign, Gwaine couldn't sign up fast enough. There had been rumours of a large magical community on the outskirts of Camelot and as a strong supporter in the fight against magic, Radceroy had funded the campaign himself to investigate and eradicate the presence of magic. Gwaine, himself wasn't interested in the matter of 'Magic. Good or Evil', but the wage was good and it got him away. After three weeks travelling in a large company they found themselves camping near the village of Nettlestone. As the camp was being set up, he had been sent to scout the surrounding area of their camp for any dangers and he had certainly found one.

He had come across the beast close to the bottom of the hill. It was a large, winged wolf-like creature and looked extremely vicious. Seeing it was asleep, Gwaine took the opportunity to kill it before it could cause havoc, only to find his spear did not pierce its thick armoured skin. Now he found himself running for his life from a particularly angry beast.

He ducked and dived to avoid branches and brutal swipes from the beast. He leapt over a fallen tree and cleared the heavy woodland only to find himself trapped by the river.

He had been in several tight spots in his life, ones he has usually escaped using his impressive sword skills, but in this case he didn't believe that his sword was going to do any damage. Hearing the loud growling, he turned to see the creature stalking slowly towards him, teeth bared. Drawing his sword from his scabbard, he took a fighting stance. If he was going to do down, he was going down fighting. He took a breath as the beast prepared to attack.

"COME ON!"

* * *

Gasping, Amara's vision came to. She was lying on the hill and it seemed that Marcus hadn't arrived yet. She got up and began to run to the river where she saw the vision. She had practised her art long enough to tell whether visions were taking place in the future or in the present. She wasn't sure why she was running to help this man, she did not know him, but in her experience she had found that her visions were not given to her randomly, they all meant something. If this man was important enough to nearly render her unconscious without her willing it to happen, then she couldn't let him die. She entered the clearing to see the creature closing in on the man. She hesitated to pass the barrier, knowing that when she did, she would no longer be protected, but couldn't hold back as she saw the beast crouch down, ready to make its final attack. Taking a deep breath she jumped across the barrier, the magic tingling on her skin and ran towards the river.

 _No woman, no matter how great, can know her destiny. She cannot glimpse her part in the great story that is about to unfold. Like everyone, she must live and learn. And so it will be for the young seer,_ _unaware of the journey she was about to begin as she leapt in front of the creature_ _._

* * *

 **Author's note: I decided to switch the names of my OCs in my 'A Family's Secret' and this one. Sorry for any confusion. Meriona = Amara now.**


	3. Chapter 3 - First Meeting

**Disclaimer - I do not own BBC's Merlin or any of its characters. I have no rights to any of its plots/storylines. I am only responsible for my OCs and any variations from the original storylines.**

Gwaine prepared to fight of the creature when his vision was blocked. He watched as a young woman leapt in front of him, blocking the creature's path. His defensive instincts kicked in as he went to move her out of the way, only to see her calming the beast. He watched in awe as she soothed the beast into submission, stroking its head and whispering calming words. Once the beast had calmed it wondered back to the woods and the woman turned to him.

She was a vision of beauty. Her thick, long blonde hair cascaded free around her shoulders reaching down the back of her simple dress, framing her face perfectly. Her deep blue eyes opened wide as she turned to face him. Gwaine was star stuck as he thought of something to say.

"Hi"

Instantly the girl took off, running back into the woods. Struggling to comprehend what had just happened, Gwaine's response was delayed.

"Hey, wait." He got up and ran after her, sheathing his sword as he went. "Come back." He sprinted after her as she ran further away. He was catching up to her when he hit a barrier which sent him flying backwards.

"OW! Dammit!" He cradled his head as he sat up again, expecting to see the girl disappearing in the distance. Instead he looked up to see her hiding behind a tree close to him. Getting up he reached out slowly.

"It's alright, I'm not going to hurt you." The girl cowered further behind the tree as his arm reached closer but before he could reach her, his hand hit an invisible wall.

"What the-"

Confused he began to paw at the wall. This seemed to fill the girl with some confidence as she began to come out from behind the tree. Seeing this Gwaine paused. She was magic. She was one of those they were sent to kill. He had not actually expected to find any proof of magic. True there had been rumours, but they were so often untrue, Gwaine had not expected to find who they were hunting. But this girl had just saved his life, he could not believe she was evil. He wouldn't be so quick to judge as others were. In Cenred's land, magic was not outlawed. He was not unaccustomed to seeing magic being used for good.

"It's ok, you can come out. I may not know what the hell is going on, but I promise I won't hurt you. My name is Gwaine, what's yours?"

Creeping out from behind the tree, the girl stepped forward, staying just behind the invisible wall.

"I've heard promises like that before." She said.

"What?" Gwaine was surprised to hear her speak so quickly. It was not unwelcome however. Her voice was melodious and gentle.

Seeming very suspicious of him, the girl frowned, stepping closer, curious. "I've seen men like you before. You promise not to hurt someone, but it is not sincere."

Gwaine smiled. She was right not to be too trusting, there were dangerous people about, especially some in the company he had travelled with. He looked up gently at her.

"I swear I am not one of those people. Look at me. You can trust me."

The girl looked deeply into his eyes before closing them and taking a deep breath. The wind picked up around them, a gust blowing leaves around him and towards her. Opening her eyes, she saw him holding out his hand to her. Tentatively, she reached out across the wall, taking his hand and stepping forward. The wind picked up once more around them, creating a circle of leaves all around them. He looked to her in shock, just to see her looking in awe also. The wind died down as the leaves settled around them. The girl paused once more, looking down at their entwined hands. She looked up into his eyes.

"Amara."

"I'm sorry?"

"My name is Amara."

* * *

 **From here my chapters will get longer, I just felt as though Chapters 2 & 3 should be separate.**

 **Author's note: I decided to switch the names of my OCs in my 'A Family's Secret' and this one. Sorry for any confusion. Meriona = Amara now.**


	4. Chapter 4 - Getting to Know You

**Disclaimer - I do not own BBC's Merlin or any of its characters. I have no rights to any of its plots/storylines. I am only responsible for my OCs and any variations from the original storylines.**

The two strangers stood quietly next to each other, considering what to do next when Amara noticed blood dripping from Gwaine's arm.

"You're injured"

"What?" He looked down at his arm to see a small rip in his sleeve and a harsh claw mark hidden beneath it. "Oh yeah, bloody beast must have caught my arm when it was swiping at me."

"Here, let me clean it," She said, gently taking his arm and leading him back towards the river. She sat him down next to the river and went to clean his wound before blushing and looking away.

"You may have to take off your shirt." Gwaine smirked and removed his shirt.

As Amara cleaned his wound she tried her best not to gaze upon Gwaine's chiselled chest. He was certainly handsome and extremely fit. What was wrong with her? She had cleaned many wounds before and had never reacted like this, but he was just so gorgeous. Mortified when she realised she was staring, she blushed and continued to tie off his wound.

Gwaine too found himself staring at her. She looked messy and unkempt but she had natural beauty that Gwaine had never seen before. He had seen many noblewomen when working in Cenred's castle but they were all dressed in such complex finery and make up that there was nothing natural about them. Amara was truly beautiful. She looked up to catch his eye before blushing deeply and staring down.

Gwaine cleared his throat as he looked around. "So um what was that beast anyway?"

Amara smiled softly, "It was a Blaidd. A creature of magic."

"Nasty piece of work I must say. Certainly had a set of teeth and claws." He replied glancing briefly down at his arm before putting his shirt over his head. "Why did you let it live? It obviously lowered its defences around you."

Amara angered slightly. "Why would I kill it? It may look vicious but a Blaidd is inherently a gentle creature that would do no harm to anyone. Killing it would be wrong."

Gwaine looked at her in shock. "No harm to anyone? You saw what it was going to do to me!"

"And yet I can bet it wasn't the first to attack!" Gwaine opened his mouth to reply, only to see the truth in her words.

"Exactly. It would only hurt those seeking to do it harm…" Amara paused looking down. "…or harm to its kin."

Gwaine looked down in understanding. "That's why you were so hesitant around me."

Amara looked into the river solemnly. "How could I trust someone who would so readily attack an innocent creature?"

They paused as Gwaine looked at Amara whose vision was focused on the river.

"So why did you?"

Amara seemed to blush faintly. "I – I just felt as though I could, that's all."

Gwaine gave her knowing glance. "And the magical gust of wind had nothing to do with it."

Frightened, Amara made to get up. She had hoped he hadn't made the link to her magical abilities, now she didn't know what he would do. As she tried to stand to run, he grabbed her arm.

"Whoa, whoa I said I wasn't going to hurt you and I meant it. I don't come from here, I don't care if you have magic or not. I only care what you do with it and so far you've used it to save my life so I'm not exactly inclined to hurt you. Ok?"

She nodded, smiling and sat back down again.

"Sorry for being so apprehensive. It's not exactly the safest place for my kind around here."

"It's ok, I understand."

Amara glanced around, nervous to ask about him. She knew his presence here meant something otherwise she wouldn't have had the vision, and then there had been what happened when they joined hands. Amara's ability for sight meant she had a strong connection with the spirits. Whenever she was unsure of someone she would listen to the spirits. She had never experienced such a response from them before. They had earnestly shown the importance of this man to her future but she didn't know what to do about it.

Suddenly full of energy, Gwaine jumped up clapping his hands.

"I suppose I owe you something for saving my life. I know how about I get you a drink? I could certainly use one. Where's the closest tavern."

Amara gave him a confused look. "Tavern?"

He looked at her smiling, "Yeah you know, the kind of place you go to, to get a drink. Know anywhere in town?"

"Oh. I don't go into town."

"What?"

"I've never really left the barrier before today."

"Why?"

She sighed, looking back over to the trees. "It's not safe."

Gwaine was troubled by this. Never left the barrier? He knew there must be a limit to its area. She had been in there her whole life? It seemed like such a trapped existence.

"But -"

He was interrupted by the faint sound of drums. He turned to Amara to see her standing suddenly.

"What is that?"

"The drums. They mean trouble. I shouldn't be here, I have to go back."

She started to run back towards the barrier. Amara knew her crossing the border would have caused some drama, a search party would be sent for her, but the drums meant there was far worse danger than her disappearance.

"No wait." He hadn't had the chance to warn her about the company. He certainly didn't want her risking her life for other men found in his position. They wouldn't care if she saved their life, they would cut her down the moment they learnt she had magic. Chasing after her, she crossed the barrier before he could reach her.

"Wait! There's something I must tell you."

His calls fell upon deaf ears as she disappeared into the woodland. He had to try to find a way to help her. He decided to return to camp and try and throw them off their trail. There was something about Amara. Something he had to protect.


	5. Chapter 5 - Marriage?

**Disclaimer - I do not own BBC's Merlin or any of its characters. I have no rights to any of its plots/storylines. I am only responsible for my OCs and any variations from the original storylines.**

Amara felt guilty for running off so suddenly. She had waited her whole life to meet someone new and now that she had, she was running away from him. Yes the drums were calling but really she just got scared. She felt so stupid. He had given her an opportunity to go into town and she ran away.

Her mind was racing with the opportunity she had just wasted when she arrived at camp. She entered to see that everyone had gathered around Aneirin's tent.

"Our scouts have recently discovered a company of men just outside the village. As they went to investigate they were attacked and barely escaped with their lives."

Aneirin gestured to one of the men lying bleeding on a cot in the healers' tent. Amara gasped as she saw the severity of the wound.

"These men follow the command of Lord Radceroy, a known enemy of our kin. He has the knowledge to penetrate our barrier, we are no longer safe here. We will fight this enemy, but we cannot do it alone. We will send messengers to the closer camps. We are all in danger from these men but with our brothers we will fight and win. These men are dangerous. No one is to go near them."

The crowd dispersed but Amara remained in place. Was Gwaine one of these men? She had watched the village for years with no strangers entering the village. Surely it was too much of a coincidence that he should appear on the same day as Radceroy? But he hadn't hurt her. He knew she had magic but hadn't attempted to hurt her in any way.

Her confusion was interrupted by Aneirin.

"Where have you been?!" He asked furious. "You know you are not supposed to run off on your own and you are most certainly _never_ to cross the barrier! It could have been you those men found. It could have been you bleeding in that tent!"

Amara continued to stare at her feet, too nervous to risk looking him in the eye.

"And our defenders tell me you crossed the barrier twice? Apparently not long after crossing the first time you went _back_ over? _FOR ½ AN HOUR?!_ What were you thinking?! _"_

As he paused to breathe, Amara spoke timidly. "I had a vision." Instantly Aneirin's anger subsided.

"What did you see?"

Amara knew she should tell him of Gwaine and the Blaidd but she felt that she couldn't. Something was telling her she should learn more about him before involving the camp. So she told a small white lie.

"I saw a Blaidd in distress by the river, just on the other side of the barrier. I ran to aid it and helped to tend to a wound it had sustained. I was unaware of these men I swear." It wasn't a complete lie, Aneirin would be able to tell if it was. She bent the truth enough for him not to notice the change in her emotions.

"Why did you not wait for Marcus? Or fetch someone?"

"My vision came to me out of nowhere. You have told me of their importance before, I didn't feel as though it could wait."

Aneirin sighed, allowing his anger to completely subside.

"I understand why you felt this but you must make sure you are not alone! If you had not run away from your guard in the first place-" he sighed, seeing no point in restarting their earlier fight.

"Come with me, we have much to talk about."

Intrigued, Amara followed him into his tent.

"In these times of danger, we must be ready for whatever the future will hold. We cannot wait, we must prepare. Camelot's forces enclose closer on us every day, before long they will find the camp unless we move soon."

"Move?"

"Yes. It is too dangerous for us to stay here. I see that now. We will fight these men in order to make our escape. The battle will be fierce and I cannot assure the lives of all our men, myself included."

"Aneirin no! I -"

"Please Amara, let me finish. It is up to me to see to the safety of or people. I must choose someone to lead in my place."

He turned proudly to face her. "I have chosen you."

Amara was shocked. It was considered a symbol great respect and honour to lead the druid people. She felt humbled but scared. She didn't know if she was ready for that.

"I can sense your concern but do not fear as you will not rule alone." She cast him a confused look.

"Marcus has asked to seek your hand in marriage."

Amara opened her eyes in shock. She saw Marcus as a stuck up, pretentious man. He was a powerful magic user and great warrior but not a kind man.

"I told him it would give me great pleasure to see you united"

"But-but, he's so … serious."

"Amara, Marcus will make a fine husband. He is loyal and strong and is our fiercest warrior. He will protect you and our people through the trying times to come."

"He is a pompous man who sees himself above everybody else. I do not doubt his skill as a warrior only our compatibility as a couple."

"Amara-"

"I think I am being pointed down another path."

"This is the right path for you."

"But why can't I-"

"Amara, you are the seer of the camp, it is time to take your place among our people."

Not knowing what else to say, Amara turned to leave before she was interrupted.

"I will give you time to think on the matter but I will advise to have your response ready. Marcus will ask you in the coming days."

With that Amara left the tent, heading towards the crystal cave. Luckily, Marcus had not yet found her to guard her again. She needed time alone to ask the spirits for their help. So much had happened that day. She was to be married, they were being invaded, and then there was Gwaine. She needed her Grandmother's advice.

* * *

 **Author's Note: I have decided that instead of posting a certain number of chapters a week, I am going to post a certain number of words. Some chapters may be much longer than others but to begin with, the chapters will all be quite short (Just to get the story going). :)**


	6. Chapter 6 - More Information

**Disclaimer - I do not own Merlin, its characters or it's storylines.**

* * *

Gwaine returned the camp to see the men in an excited frenzy. Apparently while he had been gone, some of the men came across a few druid men gathering supplies and attacked them. They managed to get away but not before one of the druids was injured. Lord Radceroy was ecstatic.

"You see men, I knew they were here. Like savages they hide in the land plotting against our kings. They are evil to the core. No doubt they have set up magical barriers to protect themselves but I have the experience to cut it down. We will start patrols looking for the barrier. Once it is found we will march on their camp and kill any magical savage in sight."

The camp cheered at his speech. On the journey there, many men had been turned to Radceroy's opinion. It wasn't difficult to scare them into it, there are many horror stories used to persecute those with magic. Gwaine was not so naïve to believe that these druids were evil, from what he heard they had just been gathering supplies, not hurting anyone. If they were anything like Amara, he would give them a chance.

His thoughts drifted to Amara, her beautiful smile and gentle nature. He hoped that the druids they attacked were not too badly injured, he didn't want anything to upset her. He felt like a fool. He had only just met this girl but had developed such a sudden loyalty toward her. He knew he was doing the right thing when he sent the scouts looking in the wrong direction for the barrier, but he could not deny that he was doing it mainly for Amara than for the druids. It was just a sense of debt he owed her. After all, she saved his life, he owed her. At least that's what he was trying to convince himself.

"Don't you think Gwaine?"

His thoughts were interrupted by one of the younger boys to have joined the company, John. Gwaine had somewhat taken him under his wing on their journey there, He was a young man trying to provide for his family after his father was injured too much to continue work.

"What was that?"

"Something wrong Gwaine? You've been awfully quiet"

Some of the surrounding men joined them.

"He's just mad he missed all the action. All he saw was a magical beast running away."

"Ah. Don't worry Gwaine. You'll get your chance to deal with the druids."

"Yeah and we'll take care of them just like we did last time, right lads?"

As the men were being excited once more, Gwaine snuck off. He wanted to find Amara once more and warn her of the oncoming danger. He just had no clue how to find her.

* * *

Amara made her way to the crystal cave and entered warily. This was the birthplace of all magic, the most potent place for magic on all the Earth and where her powers were most powerful. Although she was welcomed by the spirits most of the time, she daren't go too often as she didn't want to unsettle the cave too much.

She entered and sat amongst the crystals. Breathing deeply, she called upon her ancestors.

"Fy nheulu, dewch i siarad â mi, yr wyf angen eich cyngor" **(My family, come and speak with me, I need your advice)**

A breeze filled the cave and blew around her, whipping her hair around her face. When she opened her eyes she came face to face with the ghostly figure of her grandmother. She had spoken with her on several occasions, learning that she was a powerful healer in the times of Uther's youth. She passed before the Purge began and her mother had been too scared to pick up the art. The magic of their family was therefore passed on to Amara.

"Hello child."

"Hello grandmother."

The ghostly figure smiled fondly at her. "You've grown so much. You look so like you mother."

Amara smiled sadly. "I need your help."

"What can I do for you my dear?"

"Today I had a vision of a young man and I rescued him from a Blaidd. He seemed kind enough but I have since learned he may be an enemy to my people. I know he must be dangerous but I cannot help but feel as though I should see him again. What should I do?"

"You come to me when you already know the answers. This man is indeed part of the company of which you speak but he is unlike the other men. The spirits themselves showed you this when you first met him."

"That was you also, wasn't it grandmother?"

She smiled cunningly "I may have had a hand in it, yes. I sense that this man will be of great importance in the future, you must see him again. But this is not the only reason you came to see me."

"Aneirin wishes me to marry Marcus. He believes it will create a stronger camp. I know it is selfish but I cannot see myself with him. I do not wish to be with him but then I feel as though I am disregarding the wishes of the camp."

"Your instincts are not wrong my child. Although a great warrior I sense a great darkness in the man. If he were to lead your people, he would lead them to despair."

"How do I tell Aneirin? You're the only one who understands."

Her grandmother gave her a mischievous look "Simply tell him it has been seen in a vision, you needn't say whose."

Amara laughed, "I wish it was so simple." Her grandmother's ghostly figure began to flicker and the wind picked up again.

"I must go soon my dear. Else I do not know how much longer I will be able to visit you."

"Thank you. I love you grandmother."

"And I love you my dear."

With another powerful gust of wind, Amara's eyes were forced shut. When they reopened, her grandmother was gone. Standing slowly she left the cave. She needed to see Gwaine again, that much was certain. She couldn't bring anyone with her but she wasn't so foolish as to believe she could cross the border unnoticed. Luckily she had an idea. Smiling to herself she made her way back to camp.

* * *

Gwaine made his way back to the river where he had first met Amara. He figured if she was going to cross the border again it would be where she did last time. Or at least that is what he hoped. Walking back to the river, he knelt down to wash his face when he felt heavy breathing close behind him. Turning he saw the Blaidd. Panicking, he reached for his sword. As he did so, the beast began to growl. He recalled what Amara said earlier. It would only attack those which threaten it. He scolded himself for even thinking of dropping his weapon, but remembering how little effect his blade had last time, he slowly lowered it to put it on the floor. Once it was on the ground, the beast physically relaxed, coming up out of its crouched position. _Amazing_ Gwaine thought. Further curiosity lead him to hold out his hand to touch the Blaidd. He was surprised to see that the beast did not retaliate violently but instead nudged its head into his hand. Shocked, Gwaine began to stroke the creature as it continued to nuzzle his hand. Amara was right, this was a gentle creature.

"You're really just a big softy aren't you?" he laughed.

"Told you." He spun in shock so suddenly that he fell to the floor. Embarrassed he looked up to see Amara shyly laughing at him.

* * *

Amara hoped that the potion she had created would cast a cloaking spell over her allowing her to cross the barrier without being sensed by the defenders. The barrier was to stop people getting in, not getting out.

"Gadewch i mi drwy , mae gen i waith , rhaid i mi ei wneud" She chanted. **(Let me through, I have work I must do).**

Once she had finished she took a breath, hoping the potion and spell had worked. As she crossed the barrier she did not feel the tingling sensation of magic. She took this as a sign that her potion had worked.

She headed back to the river where she had met Gwaine, hoping to follow his trail. However when she reached the edge of the clearing she saw Gwaine by the river, kindly stroking the Blaidd from earlier. She had originally planned was to test him, harshly criticise him for not telling her his true intentions as a member of the company. However, seeing him like this with the Blaidd, she knew she could trust his good nature. Although Blaidds are gentle they are not easily forgiving. If the Blaidd trusted Gwaine, then so could she.

As she called out to him, he spun around in surprise, falling to the floor. The sight of him tangled on the floor made her laugh. She looked down to see him also smiling,

"Not going to help then?" he smirked.

"Sorry." Reaching down to help him up, he grabbed her hand and pulled her to the floor also, resulting in them both laughing in a pile on the floor. They both sat up and Gwaine turned to her jokingly.

"Sorry bout that love, but you really shouldn't have laughed at me."

"And you should have told me who you really are. Who you travel with." All laughter stopped and Gwaine's face turned sombre as he saw the anger on Amara's face. Before he could begin to explain himself, she burst into another fit of laughter.

"Oh don't look so scared. I know you're not like the other men. I just wanted to see the look on your face." Gwaine too, broke into a grin.

"That's a cruel trick." He turned serious again. "But we do need to speak about that. You ran off last time before I could warn you. The company I travel with seek to find your camp and kill everyone in it."

"How do you know they look for my camp?"

"Is there another large druid camp surrounded by a magical barrier around here?"

Amara smiled and looked down. "No. We are aware of your group. They attacked some of us earlier this morning but thanks anyway fo the warning. Why are you a member of a group like that?"

Gwaine sighed and looked out over the river. "Pay was good and it was a good opportunity to get out."

Amara looked questioningly at him. "Get out from where?"

"A dead end."

Amara nodded in acceptance. She could understand that.

"Anyway, I've sent the company looking in another direction. Told them I saw a Blaidd heading west. That should keep them busy for a while but you need to get your people out of here. Radceroy knows how to bring down the barrier."

"We know. We're currently making plans to evacuate but it's going to take some time." Amara paused, looking over Gwaine as he gazed out over the river. "Why are you doing this?"

Gwaine looked back confused. "What?"

"Why are you helping us? Not many would."

Gwaine smiled. "Like I said before, I don't care about magic, only about what people use it for. If your people are anything like you, then they deserve a chance to live."

Amara frowned. "Like me?"

Realising what he had said, Gwaine blushed looking away and rubbing the back of his neck. "What I mean by that is, uh – that um-"

Gwaine looked over to her again. She sat there patiently waiting, eyes wide in waiting. She smiled sweetly, pressing him for an answer. He smiled.

"What I mean is. You saved my life. A complete strangers. If your people have a fraction of the kind heart you do, they don't deserve to die."

Amara blushed at his words, looking down at the grass. "Oh – thanks"

"So… You briefly mentioned last time that you never left the barrier, care to tell me what that's all about?"

And that's how they spent the next couple of hours. She told him all about her parents, her gifts and he spoke of his time at Cenred's castle. By the time two hours had passed they were well acquainted with each other.

"It's weird." Amara suddenly said.

"What is?"

"I've spent my whole life being told not to trust people, yet I feel as though I can tell you anything, and we've only just met."

Gwaine smiled in understanding. "I know what you mean. Weird right?"

"Very."

Far off shouting suddenly interrupted there conversation.

"Gwaine! Gwaine! Where are ya?"

Amara's eye's opened in fear. Before she could react, Gwaine had grabbed her arm, pulling her to her feet and dragging her behind a nearby tree.

"We can't let them see you."

In the time they had been talking, the light had faded, giving the opportunity to hide in the shadows of the forest.

"This place gives me the creeps. Feels like we're being watched by those sorcerers."

"Well if you see any, don't ask questions, just kill them."

Amara began to shake in fear. She had no experience in these type of people, no idea how to react. Gwaine rubbed her arm soothingly.

"It's going to be alright." He whispered. "I'm not gunna let them hurt you."

Realisation suddenly hit Amara. "We can't let them get too close to the barrier! If they find it, then they'll tell Radceroy. We're not ready for them yet." She said panicked.

"Don't worry. I'll lead them off. Wait here." Squeezing her arm once more, he moved quickly between the trees, sneaking up behind the men. As they approached closer to her tree, Amara held her breath in fear.

"Oi. What are you two doing?" Gwaine's voice broke the silence, making the two men jump in fear.

"Gwaine? What the hell do you think you're playing at? We could have killed you."

He sauntered up to them confidently. "Doubt that. What are you doing out here anyway? I thought the patrol was looking the other way?"

"Lord Radceroy wants a word with you about the creature you faced this morning. Sent us out after you. What are you doing out here?"

"Just thought I'd make sure there was nothing else out here. Come on, let's go see what his Lordness wants." As they turned to walk back, Gwaine looked to Amara, catching her eye.

"In fact you boys go ahead. I need to clean off my shoe, stepped in something awful earlier."

"Alright, but don't keep him waiting or it's us he'll get mad at."

The men disappeared into the distance as Amara came out from behind her tree, her fear dissipating as she approached Gwaine.

"When will I see you again?"

Gwaine gave her a knowing smirk. "So you wanna see me again." He said cheekily.

She rolled her eyes and returned a flirty smirk. "Oh like you don't want to see me again."

Gwaine laughed before putting his hand on her cheek. "Meet me here noon, tomorrow." With that he ran off leaving Amara smiling after his retreating figure.

* * *

Smiling after her recent encounter with Gwaine, Amara soon returned to the druid camp, pleased to see her departure had gone unnoticed. She looked around as she entered, to see the camp in a busy frenzy, preparing for the arrival of the other druids. For war. Her smile faltered. From what Gwaine had told her there were many men in his company who were not bad men like Radceroy, many were like him, just there for money. If it came to war, innocent people on both sides would be killed. Her inner thoughts were interrupted by a hand on her shoulder. She turned to see Marcus glaring down at her.

"Amara, where have you been? I've been searching for you."

She violently shrugged off his hand and sighed. In the time she had spent with Gwaine she had forgotten the matter of her upcoming betrothal.

"I was meditating. This situation worries me and I thought it best to think more on it."

"Then why couldn't I find you?" He asked aggressively.

Amara turned and glared at him. "Then you obviously weren't looking hard enough." She answered curtly before turning to walk to Aneirin's tent. If he expected her to marry Marcus, he was going to be disappointed. Her movement was halted when a grip came on her arm, harshly pulling her back.

"Look here Seer. You may be important to the camp but do not think that allows you to talk down to me so nonchalantly." He squeezed her arm painfully. "I am not like the other people in this camp, so don't think you can treat me like I am below you."

He was interrupted when he spotted Aneirin walking towards them. He released her harshly and she rubbed her bruising arm.

"Chief, I was just explaining to Amara that she shouldn't be leaving the camp. It's too dangerous for someone of her importance." Amara subtly glared at Marcus as Aneirin smiled in praise.

"It is true, now is not the time to be running off. No one should leave the camp unless it is necessary and should only ever travel in groups."

That was going to make it difficult for her to meet up with Gwaine the next day.

"Amara, I want Marcus to be with you at all times."

"WHAT?!" Amara gaped while Marcus smirked at his suggestion. She didn't want that creep around her all the time.

"Amara I will hear no more on the matter. It is not safe."

"A wise decision Chief." Amara glared at Marcus' smug face but then had an idea.

"Fine, but only if I am allowed space to meditate. If those men are to attack I would like to be prepared. We both know my visions are more focused when I have meditated. As primary seer it is my responsibility to do something. I can't do that waiting around doing nothing"

Aneirin nodded in agreement. "You make a good point. I will allow it. Marcus will watch you from a distance when you go to meditate."

Amara smiled. She could create an illusion of her meditating for Marcus to watch over while she went to see Gwaine. Marcus would never interrupt her meditation.

"Amara has there been any development in the topic we discussed yesterday."

Amara looked at Aneirin and replied with a sickly sweet smile. "Yes there has. Maybe we should discuss it more in private."

Taking her fairly obvious hint Marcus left. "I will speak with you later Chief."

Amara glared at Marcus' retreating figure. She had absolutely no desire to marry that man.

"Well? Have you thought any more about the marriage proposal?"

"I will not marry him Aneirin." She stated calmly.

Aneirin sighed and looked down. "I know you have a strong dislike for him, the feeling was coming off you in waves. But you have to give him a chance. Your marriage would strengthen the camp substantially."

"I'm sorry but you're wrong. Marcus will not change and I cannot remotely like him as he is. Our camp needs stability to lead it. Any relationship between Marcus and I would only cause despair for the camp. It's been foreseen."

This peaked Aneirin's interest. "Foreseen? By whom?"

Amara looked down guiltily. "Grandmother. I went to see her. I was troubled by these new men."

Aneirin smiled. "Your power never ceases to amaze me. The fact that you can contact your past family is incredible. I will respect your decision, regardless of whether it has been seen or not." He walked up and placed his hands on her shoulders. "I know I am not your parents but I have raised you since you were little and I have come to love you as my own. Your happiness means a lot to me and if you do not wish to marry Marcus, I will not force it on you."

Amara began to tear up. She grabbed Aneirin in a tight hug. She had never really shown how grateful she was for him. Without the camp, without him, she would have no life, no home, and no family.

"Aneirin I …"

"I know. I'm an empath remember." She huffed in brief laughter before wiping her eyes.

"Thanks." They looked at each other smiling before Amara yawned.

"Why don't you go to bed? It's been a long day." Amara nodded before heading over to her tent. She collapsed onto her throw and briefly thought to her meeting with Gwaine the next day. Smiling, she allowed her exhaustion to overcome her and she fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

 **Author's note - Thank you for my reviews, it made me happy to see them. Thank you for pointing out I had misspelt the title too, that was a bit embarrassing haha. It's going to be quite hard to update regularly for a while cause I have exams but hopefully it won't be too bad. Thank you for your patience.**


	7. Chapter 7 - Love Blooms

**Disclaimer - I do not own BBC's Merlin, its storylines or any of its characters.**

 **Author's Note: Sorry again for the delay in updates, lot of work and exams on, hard to find time to write :)**

* * *

The next day Amara awoke and prepared for her meeting with Gwaine. Marcus shadowed her all morning, closely following her wherever she went. She found it unbearably annoying. She hated being followed normally but having it being Marcus was insufferable. She could feel his lingering stares and judgemental looks with every moment she made. She counted down the hours until noon, desperate to get away.

When the time finally arrived, she gathered what she needed and headed deep into the woods.

"I still don't see why you're doing this. It's foolish and dangerous." Marcus complained.

Amara closed her eyes in frustration as she continued on her path.

"And now I have to watch you meditate for hours to yield no results. It is a waste of my time."

She stayed silent, hoping to avoid any communication with him, when he reached out and grabbed her arm.

"Don't ignore me!" Marcus growled.

She glared back at him. "I felt there was nothing to say." She tore her arm away from him forcefully. "I think you forget who I am. I am the primary seeker of the camp and if you will not respect my wishes you will respect the wishes of our leader. Now stay put. You will be able to watch over me from here."

She walked away from him, smug with how she had put him in his place. She sat down and arranged the incense around her. She conjured the incense smoke to surround her as she cast her spell.

"Creu rhith i guddio fy gwir fwriadau" **(Create an illusion to hide my true intentions)**

A blue cloud emerged from Amara's body creating a replica of herself sitting on the ground. While the incense smoke still surrounded her, she ran to the cover of the trees. The smoke cleared and the illusion was still firmly in place. She glanced over to Marcus to see him glaring at the illusion, completely unaware of her spell. Smiling to herself, she ran off towards the clearing, proud of her deception.

* * *

Gwaine waited in the clearing for Amara to arrive. It was easy enough to escape from the company, he simply claimed he was going on patrol, hunting the Blaidd. Others offered to come with him but he told them he worked better alone.

He turned as he heard footsteps coming towards him. His hand on his sword relaxed when he saw Amara running from the trees towards him. He smiled at her arrival.

"I was beginning to think you were going to stand me up." He teased.

"A girl's got to keep a man waiting." She retorted playfully.

Once more they spent the day talking to each other until the time came for her to leave before Marcus became suspicious. She returned most days to see him, using his information to warn her people of patrol routes, claiming it to be from her visions. As long as she kept having 'visions', Aneirin kept permitting her to meditate, much to Marcus' dismay. Soon a month passed, and Amara and Gwaine had built a strong friendship, but Amara knew that this wasn't going to last. Her people were growing impatient, as were Gwaine's men. They were all building towards a climax but no one knew when it would happen.

"This place is incredible Mara. And to think, we came all this way to kill your people." Gwaine said, looking out from atop a hill, at the views of the fields and village.

"Long way for nothing. Radceroy must be disappointed." Amara responded. She was somewhat hoping that Radceroy would give up and move on, allowing her people to stay where they were. She only hoped Gwaine wouldn't go with them.

"Yeah, the men are growing increasingly impatient with Radceroy. It won't be long before they become fed up with camping out."

"Will they leave?"

"Some of them might."

Amara wrung her hands nervously. "Will you go home?"

"Well, it's not like I have much of a home to go back to. I've never really belonged anywhere." Gwaine responded.

"You could belong here." Amara replied, flushing red when Gwaine looked back at her.

Gwaine smiled at her response. It was true that he felt much more at home with her than he ever had with anyone before. They had grown so close in the past month and he realised his feelings had developed beyond friendship. He thought about her all the time, whenever he wasn't with her he wanted to be, and her beauty was captivating. Her kind heart and nature was addictive to be around. He had never met someone who could have such an effect on him. She was his home.

He was tired of waiting. He hid his feelings from her for fear of rejection but he could not contain it any longer. It hurt too much.

"Where I belong …" He began, standing to face Amara, taking her hands in his, staring into her confused eyes. "…is with you."

Amara opened her mouth to speak but no words came out. She didn't know how to respond. Yes, she had feelings for him, deep feelings but she never imagined he would return them. She was a nobody, a timid druid girl. He was an adventurer, bold and courageous. What could he possibly see in her? Her inner confusion was interrupted when she felt his hands reach out to hold her face. Looking at him, she saw his dark, determined eyes staring at her in a way she had never experienced before. Putting all thoughts aside, they both leant in.

As their lips touched, Amara felt a surge of electricity through her body. The kiss was gentle and loving, revealing all the unspoken feelings between the couple. Amara poured all her emotion into the kiss. Gwaine had changed her life, he made her feel like she wasn't alone. In the camp she always felt so trapped but her own gifts, but when she was with him, she felt as though she could fly. Their kiss made her heart soar. When they parted, Gwaine closed his eyes and rested his forehead against hers.

"You have no idea how long I've been waiting to do that." He mused.

Amara giggled. "I wouldn't have complained if you did it sooner." She teased.

Gwaine laughed, standing up and removing a strand of hair from Amara's face. They stood for what felt like an eternity, just staring into each other, happily realising their reciprocated feelings.

"So what now?" Amara asked, finally breaking the silence.

"I don't know." Gwaine laughed. "I haven't thought that far ahead."

Amara giggled, giddy. "That makes two of us."

Gwaine shot her a roguish look, eyes twinkling with mischief. "Well I think I know what we can do to pass the time"

Gwaine leant in for another kiss, but before their lips could meet, the warning drums of the camp echoed throughout the clearing. Parting instantly, Amara realised she had to get back to Marcus. If the warning bells were being sounded, he may attempt to wake _her_ from meditation, revealing the truth of her deceit. Looking to Gwaine, he nodded in agreement, sending her off towards the barrier.

"Meet me here tomorrow?!"

She shouted over her shoulder as she passed through the barrier. "Definitely."

As she sprinted back to Marcus, she thought back to their kiss and smiled. She never imagined she could feel like this. Whatever reason the drums were sounding, it better be a good enough reason to tear her away from Gwaine.

* * *

As Gwaine walked back into camp, men were rushing around. Confused he grabbed John as he ran past.

"John, what's going on here?" He asked.

"Lord Radceroy has an announcement to make." John replied excitedly. "Says he's finally made a breakthrough."

Gwaine's heart stopped. If Radceroy had found the camp, he would attack without warning, killing all who lived there. _Amara_.

Gwaine took off into a run, pushing himself to the front of the queue that had formed around Radceroy's tent.

"Men! I know it has been a long month since we first settled here and I thank you for your patience. You will be glad to hear it has paid off."

The camp broke into a cheer at Radceroy's words while Gwaine watched on terrified.

"As you know, I travelled to visit a Lord in the Western Valley and he has informed me of how we may end these creatures. A sorcerer he had apprehended, revealed that tomorrow, members of the group we are hunting will travel, concealed to market in Nettlestone. We have the information of where they will be and we will capture them!"

Gwaine panicked. If they were successful in capturing these druids, they will find the barier.

"You are also aware that I have knowledge of how to remove the barrier that will be surrounding their camp. To reward you for your loyalty, I see it only fit I reveal it to you now."

The men gathered in closer, eager to learn the trick. Gwaine himself was eager to learn as it would enable him to warn Amara.

"Only members of the camp are able to cross the barrier. The magic enabling them is in their blood. Once we have captured the sorcerers tomorrow, we will use their blood to shatter the barrier. Rest well lads, for tomorrow, their deaths will indicate the beginning of our victory."

As he finished his speech, Radceroy raised his fist to the air, the other men in the company joining him, cheering him on.

As the crowd dispersed, Gwaine made to leave for the clearing, hoping there was a way he could contact Amara. He had to warn her and it couldn't wait until the next day. He didn't know what he would do if she was hurt.

As he turned to leave, Radceroy called for him. "Gwaine!"

Gwaine turned back and bowed slightly. "My lord?"

Radceroy nodded his head towards his tent. "My tent. Now!"

Gwaine followed Radceroy, apprehensively into his tent. He stood nervously as Radceroy sat behind his desk.

"It has come to my attention that you go on patrol every day?"

"Yes my lord."

"Alone?" he questioned.

"I feel I work better like that, my lord."

"And yet you have produced no results."

Gwaine remained quiet, staring straight ahead, avoiding eye contact with the lord.

"In fact, there have been no more findings since you found the Blaidd. I do not doubt that you encountered it. It is a rare and unheard of species, so for you to describe so clearly is evidence enough that you saw one. However…." Radceroy stood and began to walk around Gwaine, who stood firmly staring at the walls of the tent.

"… I cannot help but feel as though you may have been mistaken in the direction it was heading. The only times we have found any evidence of the camp, it lay to the East, yet you had us searching to the West."

"My lord?"

Radceroy came in front to face Gwaine, staring at him suspiciously. Gwaine ensured he remained calm, keeping any feelings and worries about the lord's accusations well hidden. Radceroy finally broke the long silence.

"I do not want you patrolling on your own anymore. Tomorrow you will stay and guard camp while we apprehend the sorcerers. Am I clear?"

"But my lord - "

"Am I clear?"

"Yes, my lord." Gwaine said, knowing no matter how hard he argued, it would not change the outcome.

"Now leave me. I have much preparation to do before tomorrow."

Gwaine turned and headed out of the tent, heading straight for his own camping place. He had to get to Amara and speak with her tonight, before it was too late. He wouldn't let anyone harm her. He would do whatever it took to ensure her safety.

After Gwaine had left the tent, Radceroy turned to his commander. "Have that young boy trail him. I want to know exactly what he's been doing on his _patrols_ "

* * *

Amara returned to the field to see Marcus standing right behind her illusion, obviously debating whether or not he should _wake her_. Knowing she had to distract him long enough to switch places with her doppelgänger, she turned to a bush behind Marcus. Her eyes flashing gold, she caused the bushes to rustle loudly. Hearing the noise, Marcus turned immediately to investigate the sound. Seeing her chance, Amara dissolved the illusion and ran up behind Marcus. When he turned back round, Marcus was taken by surprise seeing Amara awake and standing.

"Don't sneak up on me like that! I could have killed you." He said harshly.

"And yet you didn't." She responded sarcastically. "Shall we go see what the drumming is about?"

Walking ahead of Marcus, she could hear him grumbling angrily behind her. He made it no secret how much he disliked guarding her while she mediated all day, but she was only glad her it seemed to have delayed his upcoming proposal.

Entering the camp, Amara was shocked to see it so full. Marcus on the other hand was delighted.

"The warriors are here!" He proclaimed happily. "Look at them."

Amara looked around at the warriors, all preparing their arms. She had known that they were coming but she had been in such a bubble around Gwaine she had forgotten that this was war they were preparing for.

"Now we have enough warriors to destroy those demons."

Worried for what the plan was for these warriors, Amara made her way to the centre of the camp, to where Aneirin was speaking to the leaders of the other camps.

"Now that we are joined by our brothers we will defeat this enemy! We will march on their camp and deal them such a blow they will not think to attack us again. Prepare you things, the moment we attack is the time the camp moves. We attack at dawn!"

The camp erupted into cheers and chanting. Marcus was particularly pleased, roaring in delight at the sound of war. Amara was not as impressed.

"You can't!" She exclaimed.

Aneirin signalled for the camp to disperse as Amara stored towards him.

"You can't just attack them!"

Aneirin sighed. "They have left us no choice. While your visions have proven useful in avoiding their patrols, we are still running low on supplies. Medicine, food. We cannot just stay here. If we are to escape with limited casualties, we must delay them from hunting us long enough for us to get away. While they are recovering from our attack, we can move on."

"But not all of them are like Radceroy!" She argued. "Not all of them are bad, some have no choice. Some are good men!"

The moment she spoke she knew she had made a mistake. Her feelings for Gwaine were so raw from their recent kiss and the thought of him in danger had exposed her true emotions. Aneirin sensed it immediately and turned around.

"You've met with one of them!" He accused.

Amara's silence was answer enough. Aneirin grabbed her hand and dragged her into his tent, furious.

"I've warned you about how dangerous they are! Why would you go anywhere near them? What would cause you to be so foolish?"

"It was an accident, I - " Amara began.

"Stop! I can tell you're lying to me Amara. I've sensed you've been different for weeks but I just assumed it was due to our camp's situation. I see now I was mistaken. What are you keeping from me?"

Amara sighed looking down. She knew the only route now was to tell Aneirin the truth and hope it would be enough to prevent any unnecessary bloodshed. She revealed her vision about the Blaidd was really about Gwaine, how she had met with him nearly every day for a month, and that her information came from him, not her visions. By the time she had finished, Aneirin looked at her astonished.

"I don't even know where to begin." He turned away from her fuming. "I am furious you left the safety of the shield without protection, you could have been seriously hurt. Yet…."

He paused and turned to her again, with a more gentle expression. "…I can sense how you truly feel about him. You are not a naïve child and I trust you judgement. I also cannot deny how useful his information has been to the protection of the camp."

"And he's not the only one like that." Amara interrupted. "Most of the men within Radceroy's company are there because they have no choice. They need money or protection. Gwaine tells me there are very few how share as strong beliefs as Radceroy. They do not deserve to die because of the decisions of others."

Aneirin nodded, sighing in understanding. "What would you have me do?"

"Meet with Gwaine. Let him show you who he truly is, who most of the men are."

There was a pause as Aneirin contemplated his decision. Amara could understand his conflict. On one hand it was dangerous to leave the barrier unprotected to meet with someone labelled as their enemy but on the other hand, it was wrong to kill those innocent of others crimes.

"Alright, I shall meet with him."

Amara's face lit up as she smiled gratefully at him. "Thank you."

* * *

As Amara left the tent her hand was grabbed and she was pulled away. Looking up she saw it was Marcus pulling her.

"Marcus? What – "

"There is something we must do before the battle begins." He interrupted as he dragged her in front of a crowd.

 _Uh oh_. She knew exactly what he was planning, but she had hoped it wouldn't be in front of an entire crowd.

"May I have your attention please!" Marcus announced.

"Marcus!" Amara hissed. "Stop"

Marcus turned and hissed to her. "Don't be foolish!" Turning back to the gathered crowd he raised his arms.

"In this time of war, we have to prepare for the future of our camp! We must build a strong foundation for our camp to build on, with strong leaders." Marcus turned back to Amara who was blushing in embarrassment.

"Which is why I will formally ask Amara to become my wife."

The entire camp stopped what they were doing and fell into silence as all eyes fell onto Amara and Marcus. Marcus stood expectantly in front of her smirking confidently. Amara stood embarrassed, but not for her. As much of a prat as Marcus was, she was still going to feel guilty for doing this in front of everybody.

She frowned. Why should she feel guilty for him? He had been guarding her for a month and had been nothing but an arrogant prat. She saw all the leering gazes he sent her. He was a pig and he deserved everything she was about to give him.

"No." She stated plainly.

Marcus' face contorted into a frown. "What?!" He snarled.

"I will not marry you."

The camp remained in pitying silence as Amara watched Marcus glare at her. Smirking at his reaction to her rejection, she turned to face the crowd.

"Marcus is right. We must form a strong foundation for our future. But that does not mean we must marry to build it. We are a family. We are one. We are strongest together. So let us stand together now and we will overcome any dangers that face us. Let us not change who we are to please others. I would not ask you to change who you are so please do not ask me to change either."

Leaving a stunned and furious Marcus behind her, she walked through a cheering crowd back to her tent. With her no longer needing to marry and Aneirin agreeing to meet with Gwaine, she felt very positive for her future.

As she entered her tent, her head began to spin. She quickly sat down, knowing what was coming. Her vision blurred as a new image formed before her eyes. She saw Gwaine running through the woods heading towards the clearing, fear and determination written on his face. Her sight cleared again for her to see her tent once more. Something was wrong. Why was Gwaine heading to the clearing now?

Amara quickly stood up and headed to fetch Aneirin. If Gwaine wanted to speak with her now, it was the perfect opportunity for him to meet with the chief of the camp. With any luck they could arrange it so no people had to die, but from the look on Gwaine's face, she couldn't be certain this would happen. Something bad was coming. She could sense it.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Thought 'Mara' could be a fun nickname for Amara so don't worry it's not a typo ;)**

 **I really wanted to develop Gwaine and Amara's relationship quite quickly because it is key for the story I have in mind. Most of their everyday talks were quite similar so I saw no point in writing them as I feel people would just find it boring. I did worry that their relationship developed** _too_ **fast but I didn't want Radceroy's company to be in one place for too long (seemed unrealistic) and I also remembered how quickly Gwaine developed a relationship with Eira (boo) in S5 so I believe it is ok.**

 **Also thank you for the reviews. I wasn't expecting any and they made me feel a lot more confident in my story :)**


	8. Chapter 8 - Danger

**Disclaimer - I do not own BBC Merlin or any of its characters/storylines.**

 **Author's note - I know, I know it's been forever, I'm so sorry. I've had exams and 3 netball tournaments so the past couple of months have been pretty jam packed.**

 **Hope this chapter makes up for it :)**

* * *

Gwaine waited anxiously by the river, hoping Amara had sensed him coming. They really should have discussed a better way to contact each other when there were threats. Gwaine rubbed the back of his neck nervously. If he couldn't warn the druids in time, they were in a lot of trouble and Gwaine couldn't bear to think of Amara in any danger.

He was broken from his thoughts when he heard rustling from the trees. Looking back, he saw Amara emerging from the barrier looking flustered and stressed.

"Thank god." Gwaine whispered, rushing towards her, engulfing her in a tight hug.

"Gwaine, what's wrong?!" Amara asked worriedly. "I saw you in a vision. What's happened?"

"Mara, you must warn your camp. Radceroy knows of your planned supply trip tomorrow. He plans to ambush them. He says that spilling the blood of one of your members will bring down the barrier." He explained frantically, holding Amara tightly by her arms.

Amara's eyes opened in shock before she looked down thoughtfully. "It's true those were our initial plans, but much has changed. There's a lot you need to know."

Amara paused momentarily before smiling slightly. "Gwaine, there's someone I'd like you to meet." She said softly, leading Gwaine towards the barrier. Gwaine followed her confused.

As Gwaine approached the barrier, he could see a figure standing protected in the trees.

"Gwaine, this is Aneirin. Our chief." Amara said hesitantly. She wasn't sure how either man was going to react. She had spoken to Gwaine on several occasions about Aneirin but Aneirin knew little about Gwaine. She was nervous about their meeting.

Gwaine was shocked to know that Amara had told Aneirin. From what she had told him, Aneirin had been a father figure to Amara, a protector of the camp. Standing in front of him as a member of the enemy camp as well as a man who liked Amara, was terrifying.

"Pleasure to meet you sir." Gwaine spoke, bowing nervously.

Aneirin began to chuckle as Gwaine looked up, confused.

"No need to be so scared, I can sense your nerves from here." Aneirin said, stepping over the barrier to greet Gwaine. "I must say, I felt sceptical about meeting our supposed ally but I can sense now your intentions are true."

Aneirin smiled to himself, shaking Gwaine's hand as he looked nervously to Amara. Aneirin had been ready to face a man who had been deceiving Amara, a man who was simply using her to gain access the camp. However, from the moment they had met, Aneirin could sense the overwhelming feelings Gwaine had for the seer. As they had first approached him, Aneirin had seen and sensed the worry Gwaine had, not for himself but for Amara. Aneirin had sensed his instant relief when they had been reunited and quickly realised he had nothing to fear from this man.

Amara was a daughter to Aneirin, and he was as protective over her as any father would be. When Amara had initially told him the truth about her recent activities, he could sense her strong feelings for this man, the faith and truth she had placed in him. It instantly made him worry. They were in a time of war, a time where love was risked and a lot of the time was lost. He had watched many lose loved ones throughout this war and he couldn't bear to see his daughter in any pain.

To see this man equally reciprocating Amara's feelings was a relief but it was also a worry. Their love was not going to be an easy one, but for now, Aneirin would do all he could to help.

"Amara tells me you are a good man, that many in your camp are good men. I have come to see this for myself, in the hope that this may not have to end in bloodshed, for either side."

* * *

From the shadows, hidden behind a bush, John listened in to their conversation. He had been ordered by Radceroy to follow Gwaine, to find out what he was up to. John too, had been interested in what Gwaine got up to everyday, but he had enough respect for the older man than to follow him. At least until he had been ordered to.

John had been part of Radceroy's company from the beginning, joining in order to provide for his poor family. He had listened to many of Radceroy's speeches during the expedition, learning about all the evil ways of magic doers, and yet here was Gwaine speaking with two of them. John's initial instinct was that Gwaine had been enchanted, to run and call for help but listening closer to their conversation, he could tell there was more going on.

This chief was talking to Gwaine with respect, talking about how he wanted to prevent bloodshed. Would a truly evil being want that? And then there was the way Gwaine looked at the girl. Like time had stopped. Like all that really mattered was her, right there in that moment. And she looked at him in the same way. John wasn't too young to understand love when he saw it. But could a creature as evil as Radceroy described, love? Or was it all just some trick? Surely there wouldn't be a war against magic unless there was truth behind Radceroy's words. But then why would Gwaine be speaking with them?

Gwaine had taken John under his wing from the moment he joined. John would admit that, before Gwaine joined, he had been quite lost. His father had been recently wounded, unable to work and provide for his family, so the task had fallen to John. He hadn't been prepared for it and so when given the opportunity to earn money, he eagerly accepted before really thinking of the consequences. He was a stable boy, not trained in combat, going off to fight in an expedition. When Gwaine joined, he had spotted John straight away, teaching him to fight and camp properly. Gwaine was a good man, protective of many of the younger men of the camp. He had saved many of them in several of the bandit raids. John knew Gwaine wouldn't betray them so he then couldn't understand why he would speak with those who he had been told were evil.

* * *

Amara stood by Gwaine's side as he spoke with Aneirin, describing the true nature of the majority of his camp. Whether they believed magic was evil or not almost became irrelevant as Gwaine spoke about the heart of his men, about whether their intentions were good or bad. She had never been so proud to see Gwaine standing up for his men, it painted him in such a light that Amara could not stop smiling. Looking to Aneirin, she knew he could sense it too.

Once they had finished speaking, Aneirin was smiling, impressed at Gwaine's words.

"From what you have said, I do not believe that your men deserve to suffer just because they are misled by the words of another. We are not evil and neither are your men. Working together, I am sure we can find a way to resolve this peacefully."

Amara was beaming as the two men shook hands once more, believing that united, they would easily rectify the situation.

Her happiness was broken when she heard a roar from inside the barrier. Before she could react, Amara watched helplessly as Aneirin flew across the field and into a tree, collapsing unconscious.

Turning back in the direction of the magic, Amara saw Marcus breathing heavily, his face furious. Amara looked at him in shock.

"Marcus?"

Suddenly, Marcus broke out into a charge towards them. Gwaine placed himself in front of Amara, preparing for impact. Without stopping, Marcus held out his hand, sending Gwaine flying backwards.

"Gwaine!" Amara shouted after his body.

Shocked, Amara turned back in time for Marcus to reach out and grab her by the throat, lifting her into the air, choking her.

"You little bitch! You turn me down for scum like him?! You think you can make a fool out of me?!"

Marcus brought her down, bringing her face close to his. She gasped as she attempted to breathe.

"But I am not so easily fooled. I'm done taking orders! I'm in charge now and I'm going to take what I want, starting with you!"

Amara's eyes widened in fear when she heard Gwaine let out a roar of anger. He jumped up from the ground, brutally tackling Marcus to the floor. As Marcus released her throat, Amara coughed violently, filling her lungs with much needed air. She glanced over to see Gwaine and Marcus wrestling on the floor before she crawled over to Aneirin.

After a quick check, Amara could tell that Aneirin wasn't merely unconscious. She could sense a strong, dark magic from his body. Marcus had done something to him. She turned back, furious to see Marcus once more use his magic to push Gwaine off of him. As Gwaine flew across the clearing, Amara spotted a young boy hiding in the bushes. Before she could say a word, he had already run off. Amara quickly realised more men would be on their way and that they needed to get out of there quickly.

Amara looked over to see Marcus stand, grinning maliciously as he held a fireball in his hand over where Gwaine lay on the ground. Amara struggled to her feet and ran over to them, building up her magic to push Marcus away from Gwaine. The act quickly depleted her energy. She knelt on the ground, panting in exhaustion as Marcus once more approached her with a fireball in hand. His raw magic was far stronger than hers and he knew it.

"You'll pay for that." He threatened menacingly.

"NO!" Gwaine once more leapt on top of Marcus, pushing them both to the floor. Marcus used his magic once more to force Gwaine to the bottom.

"What's wrong soldier?" Marcus mocked. "You want the whore too? Don't get your hopes up. She'll be well used when I'm done with her."

Gwaine's ears rang in fury. The thought of anyone harming Amara was painful and yet this man had the audacity to threaten her, to try and use her against him. The anger gave Gwaine the extra strength he needed.

Gwaine flipped Marcus onto his back and painfully began to attack him with punches. He was vaguely aware of Amara heading towards him but all he could focus on was the vermin that had hurt her. Gwaine remembered how he had choked Amara, threatening to do the unimaginable and his anger increased.

As Gwaine attempted to continue his attack, he felt as his arms were grabbed and he was dragged away from Marcus.

"He's one of them!" Marcus shouted at the newly arrived druids. "He attacked us and injured Aneirin!"

Amara was still struggling to make her way over to Gwaine when she saw the druids drag him off of Marcus. Before Amara could come to Gwaine's defence, she too, felt her arms grabbed from behind as Radceroy's soldiers arrived.

"Gwaine!" Amara screamed in terror.

Gwaine heard her cry and momentarily stopped struggling against the arms holding him to see Amara being dragged away by Radceroy's men.

"AMARA! NO!"

Marcus too had spotted the soldiers and had quickly ordered the druids back behind the barrier. The druids made their way back behind the barrier, looking guiltily over to Amara.

"We cannot save her without dying ourselves. We must get Aneirin back to the healers. Bring the soldier with us, that's an order!"

Gwaine continued to struggle against the arms holding him, desperate to save Amara from Radceroy. "Please, you don't understand. Let me go. Save her, please!"

His cries fell on deaf ears as they continued to drag him away. Amara too, cried out desperate to save Gwaine from Marcus, but too weak to free herself from the soldier's grasp.

They both screamed after each other as they were dragged away by each other's camps.

* * *

 **Ooo cliffhanger.**

 **Again, so sorry for such a delay. Thank you to everyone who stuck with me on this :)**

 **Please review it always makes me happy :)**


	9. Chapter 9 - Aftermath

**Disclaimer - I do not own Merlin or any of its characters/storylines**

 **Author's note - So sorry for the delay. My computer had a bit of a tantrum and deleted most of this story so I have edited the previous chapter slightly to work with this new one :)**

* * *

The first thing Gwaine was aware of was drumming. Frowning, he tried to remember what had happened. He remembered meeting with Amara, the fight and then – . Gwaine quickly opened his eyes and attempted to get up only to find himself tied securely to a post in a tent. They must have knocked him out on the way back to the camp. He began to panic. Radceroy had Amara. He was going to kill her! The panic urged him to pull harder on his restraints to find any leeway that might allow him to escape. He had to get to Amara, he had to save her. As Gwaine sagged in defeat against the ropes, his mind conjured horrible images of Radceroy killing Amara while he watched the life drain from her eyes. NO! There had to be a way to get free!

His attempts to escape were interrupted as a shadow entered the tent.

"You're wasting you energy." Gwaine glared at the man sneering down at him. "We didn't have an opportunity to properly acquaint ourselves earlier. I'm Marcus the _new_ chief of this camp."

Gwaine stayed silent, sending Marcus the worst look he could muster.

"Oh you didn't hear?" Marcus teased. "After _you_ attacked Aneirin, he won't wake up. Someone had to take charge."

"Was that always the plan?" Gwaine spat. Mara had told him about Marcus. The arrogant fool intent on marrying her. Seems he had always had ulterior motives. "To be chief. You knew Aneirin would chose Mara over you, that's why you wanted to marry her."

"I must admit, her refusal did set me back, but not for long." Marcus smiled evilly. "Aneirin is unresponsive and Radceroy will take care of Amara for me."

"Don't you dare say her name." Gwaine spat. Marcus' words had Gwaine fighting back strongly against his restraints, desperate to get his hands on the man so eager to see Amara hurt. Marcus only laughed.

"In fact, I probably should tell you that he already has."

Gwaine immediately stopped struggling as he let Marcus' words sink in.

"You're lying." He whispered.

She couldn't be gone. The beautiful girl so kind and full of life. She couldn't be dead. They had just found each other. He wanted more time with her, he _needed_ more time with her.

"I'm afraid I'm not. Her death will be the sign I need to rally the druids into action. It's time we take the fight to our enemies! And it's all thanks to you."

With his taunting complete, Marcus turned to leave as Gwaine sunk hopelessly against the pole. Gwaine couldn't accept it. He had known what Radceroy would do but he had hoped he would have had enough time to stop it, to save her. But he didn't. He failed her.

Reaching the entrance of the tent, Marcus paused and turned back.

"Don't worry, you two lovebirds won't be apart for long. Your execution is set for the morning. Sweet dreams."

With his final words, Gwaine found himself alone in the tent as he pictured Amara. Her innocent laugh and sweet smile. A smile he would never see again. His only comfort was that he would join her soon.

John sat nervously while the rest of the camp excitedly prepared for battle. They now had the means to locate and bring down the barrier and it was all because of him. The entire camp was calling him a hero and yet he had never felt so confused.

He thought back to the scream of terror the girl had released as she was dragged away by the men. The look of pure horror on Gwaine's face has he came to the realisation there was nothing he could do to save her.

John put his head between his hands in pure desperation. Magic was evil. It was all he had ever been taught. Magic was evil and so were all those who practice it. Then why was he feeling so guilty for leading them to the girl?

John had lived a simple life. In truth, he was really just a young farm boy, but after his father injured his leg in the fields, he had to find better paid work. He joined Radceroy's group hoping to never actually have to do any fighting. To go on the expedition to gain enough money to pay off his family's debt and then return home. He had never expected to find himself responsible for the life of another person.

After the sorcerer from the bushes began to attack Gwaine and the other two, John had run straight back to the camp for help. As they returned, Gwaine was being dragged off by more sorcerers while the girl was lying exhausted on the floor. If Gwaine was under a spell, why would the sorcerers be dragging him off? But if he wasn't under a spell, why would he care so much for the girl? Unless the feelings _were_ genuine. But then the girl wouldn't have been bad. But she had magic, so therefore she had to have been bad?

John didn't know what he was supposed to do.

His internal struggle was interrupted as Lord Radceroy appeared before him.

"My lord." John said, quickly rushing to his feet and giving a small bow.

"I am here to congratulate you boy. If it were not for you, we would never have found the means for entering their camp. Good job."

"But Gwaine sir – "

"Is obviously under the influence of some kind of spell. Don't worry, when all of their camp is dead, the spell on him will be removed."

"And the girl sir?"

"The _witch_ has been taken care of." Radceroy replied sternly. "Now prepare yourself, for we have a large battle tomorrow. One we shall win!"

John bowed once more as Radceroy returned back to his tent. As he stood upright he frowned. The girl was dead? Why did that fill him with more guilt? She had magic, she put a spell on Gwaine, his friend! She was evil! John sighed. He may be just a farm boy but even he wasn't believing his own argument anymore. His feelings were telling him all he needed to know and they led him to a horrible conclusion.

If words can be so easily used to sway a person's opinion, who's to say it hasn't been done before. All their trip, John had been told stories of the evils of magic. But that's all they were. Stories. Magic was painted as the weapon and magic users as the villains. But that girl had been no villain. As she was dragged off, there was no hate in her eyes, only fear. No. He was the villain. He was responsible for that girl's death. Gwaine wasn't under a spell, he loved that girl. And now she was dead. And it was all his fault.

As Radceroy strode confidently back to his tent, he thought happily of the time where he could stand before Uther and inform him that he had destroyed an entire camp of sorcerers. By the next day, they would all be dead and there would be less filth in the world. His men were strong and prepared, they would wipe them all out. His only query was Gwaine.

He had suspected something was off with Gwaine for a while. On their journey there, Gwaine had made quite the reputation for himself, helping and saving anyone and everyone he came across. The men respected him for it. It was why Radceroy had trusted him to scout alone. But as time dragged on it became more and more clear that Gwaine had deliberately sent them searching in the wrong direction. Radceroy's only question was why.

Radceroy had seen enough magic to know that Gwaine was under no spell, all he did to help the druids he did willingly. Radceroy had meant to make an example of Gwaine's actions but in the end they worked in his favour. Over their time there, the men had slowly began to lose faith in their mission. Having Gwaine get captured by the ones they were there to destroy had reinvigorated all the men. All were eager and willing to go to battle to get their comrade back.

Radceroy sneered as he entered his tent and walked slowly over to the corner. Smirking evilly, he knelt down in front of the trembling figure before him. He harshly grabbed the clothed bag from off the figures head, causing blonde locks to fall dramatically around her gagged face.

"Hello, my dear."

* * *

 **Author's note - Sorry for the delay, please review :)**


	10. Chapter 10 - Preparations for Battle

**Disclaimer - I do not own BBC's Merlin or any of its characters/storylines**

* * *

Marcus could not be more pleased, everything was working in his favour. By the end of the next day, everything that was holding him back would be gone. Amara would be dead, Aneirin would be in an eternal, waking death and Radceroy and his men would be destroyed.

Marcus smiled as he watched the men prepare for the battle that morning. The capture of their beloved Amara had ignited a fury he had never seen from the peace-loving druids. For once, they were willing to fight back and Marcus was ready to lead them.

For too long Marcus had to wait in the shadows, taking orders from those he considered beneath him. Aneirin had powerful magic but he was weak. He would choose to run away from his problems rather than stand up and face them. He made them all look like cowards! But no more. Aneirin was weak, scared to use his own power but Marcus wasn't. He knew his potential. Yet Aneirin chose Amara to lead after his death. A small, pathetic girl who could barely cast a spell without collapsing. He thought that through marriage he could take his place as the head of the camp. He did everything Aneirin wanted, following his every command, every weak ruling and yet Amara thought she was above him. Who was she to refuse him? She had her chance to stand beside him but she chose to stand next to that pitiful man. She betrayed her kind the moment she chose him. She and Aneirin betrayed them all the moment they considered peace. Now that Marcus was in charge, he could lead his people to glory. They shouldn't have to flee from feeble men. They were the strong ones and they were going to prove it the next day. Aneirin would rather have peace, but Marcus would have war! Soon, he would be a hero and no one would stand in his way.

"Bring the soldier!" Marcus commanded.

Marcus watched in satisfaction as Gwaine's limp body was dragged from the tent. Marcus smirked as he recognised the look of hopelessness on the man's face. He had given up. Without Amara, the man had nothing to live for. Marcus didn't know whether Amara was dead yet or not, but he really didn't care. As long as Gwaine believed her to be dead, he took great enjoyment in destroying the man and she would be dead soon enough.

"Today we fight! We fight to not only for Amara and Aneirin, but for all who we have lost over the years." The people cheered as Marcus spoke. It was too easy to get them to follow him. Marcus knew exactly what they needed to hear. "I know that, inherently we are a peaceful kind, but that changed today! Let us show them that they cannot step on us! Let us show them what happens when they mess with our kin, our family!" The people cheered in a loud uproar.

"Today, we march for Heaven's Edge, so when the invaders arrive we may attack from above. They have no idea what is waiting for them!"

Throughout the speech, Gwaine remained limp in his guards' arms. He didn't care anymore. Amara was dead, gone. Without her, there was nothing he cared about, there was nothing to fight for. All he could do, was wait to join her in the next world.

* * *

As the man approached her, Amara closed her eyes tightly and bowed her head, waiting for him to finish her. She sensed the man's shadow as he raised his blade above his head and quickly struck downwards.

 _I love you Gwaine._

Tensing, Amara waited for the pain.

But it never came.

After several moments, Amara slowly opened her eyes. Looking down, she noticed the rope binding her had become slack, gathering in her lap. _He cut the rope._ Slowly looking up at the person before her, Amara slowly reached up and removed the gag from around her mouth. Slowly standing, she remained close to the pole, still wary of who this person was.

Now at a closer distance, Amara recognised him as the boy from the bushes. Frowning, Amara increased the distance between them, walking backwards to the other side of the tent.

"Did you enchant him?"

His voice surprised Amara. It was quiet and shaky, revealing how nervous and confused he was.

"What?" Amara asked softly.

"Did you use magic on Gwaine? Is that why he fought for you? Why he cared for you?" With every question, the boy pointed his knife towards her, showing his concern for Gwaine. It was then, Amara's frown lifted.

"You're John. The boy Gwaine spoke of."

"Did you enchant him?" He shouted furiously, lifting his knife shakily towards her.

"No!" Amara said quickly, retreating in fear before adding quietly. "No. I would never use my magic like that."

"So his feelings for you …"

"They're real."

Finally, John slowly lowered his knife. As the men had been preparing for battle, John's guilt over the girl's death had led him to act. He knew that the girl's blood was necessary to lift the barrier and if he was going to help Gwaine, he felt that he should do something to stop that from happening. Radceroy had already said the girl was dead so he must have been keeping her blood somewhere. His plan had been to sneak into his tent and steal the blood before deciding what to do with it. But when he entered, he hadn't been expecting to see the girl alive and tied to the post. Changing his plan, he decided to free her, but he had to make sure she could be trusted.

"How do I know you're telling the truth?"

"You don't." Amara said honestly. "But what do you truly believe? You saw us by the barrier. I believe you may have heard our conversation before Marcus attacked."

"You were talking about peace." John remembered. "About how to prevent bloodshed, prevent war."

"Then do you truly believe I enchanted him?"

"I've never seen anyone enchanted before." John paused. "But I don't think he was. If you wanted peace, it would be against your own interests to enchant him. But why did the other sorcerers capture him?"

Amara's eyes widened in realisation as she remembered what had happened to Gwaine.

"Marcus." She whispered anxiously. "John, I have to get back to my camp! An evil man has tricked my people and if we do not hurry, he will kill Gwaine! We have to save him!"

"Was he the man that attacked you?" John asked.

"Yes. I knew he was angry I refused his proposal but I never imagined he would go so far." Amara paused, frowning as she thought about his actions. "He attacked Aneirin too, placing him under some dark magic." Amara's eyes opened in realisation. "He wants to rule. That's why he wanted to marry me, that's why he attacked Aneirin. He hoped Aneirin would die in the battle between our camps and with me as his wife he would rule our people. But when he overheard us discussing peace, he realised all his plans would have been ruined. He did this to get us out of the way."

Her thoughts were interrupted by the sounding of horns from outside the tent.

"They are preparing to leave." John realised, looking back to Amara and handing her a cloak from behind a chair. "We have to leave before Radceroy comes back for you."

Amara nodded, putting on the cloak before taking John's hand and allowing him to sneak her out of the tent. With the hood concealing her face, they took advantage of the camp's chaos and ran quickly into the shelter of the woods.

* * *

Once they had reached the barrier, Amara paused. She had never allowed anyone past the barrier before. She wasn't sure she knew how. Only the defenders were trusted with the secret.

"What's wrong?" John asked.

"Gwaine will be with my camp beyond this barrier. I don't know if you will be able to cross with me."

"If Radceroy finds out what I've done, he'll kill me." John said worryingly.

"I know. Give me a moment. I want to try something."

Placing her hand on the edge of the barrier, Amara closed her eyes and breathed slowly, inhaling deeply. She allowed her spirit to call out for the help of her ancestors. Their magic allowed the camp to form the barrier in the first place, so surely they would know how to allow a single person through without disarming the entire shield.

As she called them, a gentle wind formed, picking up the leaves in a swirl around her.

" _We know why you call on us_ " Voices whispered. " _Why ask us for what you already know. You have magic in your blood, use it."_

As the wind dissipated, and the voices faded, Amara slowly opened her eyes. She knew what to do. Looking down at her hand, she turned to John.

"Give me your blade."

"What?" John said shocked.

"The magic from the barrier is in my blood. It can dissolve the shield but it can also be used to allow chosen people to enter." Amara held out her hand gently. "Give me your blade."

John tentatively took out his blade and placed it in Amara's hand. Amara smiled before taking the knife and slicing her hand, creating a small cut.

"Give me your hand."

John did not move, still wary of the magic he knew this girl possessed. "What are you going to do?"

Sensing the nerves and distrust in the boy, Amara slowly stepped forward. "John, look at me." Removing his eyes from her bleeding hand, John looked into Amara's eyes. "My name is Amara, and you have nothing to fear from me. I will not hurt you, but I will not force you to do this. The choice is completely yours."

Pausing, John hesitantly held out his hand to Amara. Smiling Amara took his hand so their palms were touching. Ignoring the sting of pain that came from her hand, she began the spell.

"Caniatáu hud sydd yn fy ngwaed i gael ei rhannu gyda dyn hwn o galon bonheddig." **(Allow the magic in my blood to be shared with this man of noble heart.)**

Amara sighed as she felt a rush of magic sweep through her body and towards her hand. A she felt it leave through her cut, she sensed the enchantment enter John's body. Taking his hand gently, she led him slowly through the barrier.

"It worked." John whispered.

"Yes." Amara replied. "But now we must go and find Gwaine before it is too late."

* * *

Radceroy was furious. With all preparation having been completed, he returned to his tent to collect the druid girl, only to find her gone. Destroying anything in sight in his fury, he called for his commanders.

"Where is she?!" He yelled. "Hunt her down! Where are the guards who were meant to be guarding her? I want them punished!"

"M-my lord." A commander interrupted, nervously. "The guards say the young boy told them he was to take their place as a reward for finding the girl."

"The boy." Radceroy growled. He should have known that wretched boy would have grown a conscious. He was weak, not seen enough to know the true evil in the hearts of those with magic. As he paced in his tent, desperately thinking of how to hunt the two down, his eyes were caught by a small patch of red by the post the girl had been tied to. Kneeling closer, Radceroy inspected the drops of blood that had fallen to the ground after he had cut the girls cheek. Removing his dagger, he smiled when he noticed it was still covered in the girl's blood.

"Call off the hunt." Radceroy ordered. "Tell the men, we march for the barrier!"

* * *

 **Oh dear, Radceroy still has Amara's blood. How will this turn out?**

 **Thanks for reading. There may be a slight delay in the next update as the next chapter will be a long one :)**


End file.
